Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 50\% \times \dfrac{18}{25} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{18}{25} \times 100\% = 72\%$ Now we have: $ 50\% \times 72\% = {?} $ $ 50\% \times 72\% = 36 \% $